Least Expect It
by habibahere
Summary: Bella, a senior in high school, was enjoying her last year. Until he came into her life. The Prince. Every single person in the school fawns over him. Except for her. She is forced to talk to him. Will sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I do not own any of these characters.**

Bella's POV

"Alice! Are you listening to me?," I yelled at my best friend.

"I am," replied Alice. "Its just that.. umm..I got a text."

"From who?" I said narrowing my eyes. I was driving us to school and Alice has been ignoring me the whole time I was talking.

"My mom," she lied convincingly. I decided to let this one go and continued with my talk of what college we should get into. I'm a senior and I hope to get into an Ivy League.

When we finally got to school their was something off. The school looked too perfect. Everything polished and clean. And the principle was waiting for us to enter. Whoa! Is he wearing a tuxedo?! Yup there's something definitely up. Alice, too preoccupied with her phone, didn't notice anything. Thats when Jessica Stanley walked down the hallway. She gave me her signature smirk as if she knew everything. I couldn't stand her. There's always that one girl. She looked more dressed up than usual, to my confusion.

"Well,well Isabella, you still look the same as usual. Even when such an important guest is coming to visit us," Jessica said.

Not wanting to look stupid I decided to play it off cool. "I'm sorry I don't speak slut." In the inside I started to freak out. What guest is coming to our school?

"So immature," Jessica said. Alice finally decides to join the conversation. "Whats going on?"

"Nothing," Jessica said smirking at me again. I felt myself roll my eyes. The bell rang signaling us to go to class.

When we entered class Mr. C, my math teacher was pacing in the front of my room. He's my favorite teacher and his class is the class I most look forward too. When he saw us enter he yelled too loudly, " Class sit down!"

Now that I think about it, him too. He had a tie on and his hair looked carefully gelled.

"Ok so guys, we will have a lesson for only half a period. After 30 minutes we will go to the auditorium for a special assembly," he said.

What is going on? Why am I so late on everything? How does Jessica manage to know everything? Before we knew it the 30 minutes were up and my class started to line up to go to the auditorium.

**What do you guys think? Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I do not own any of these characters.**

The class was restless. Everyone talking. Girls twirling they're hair putting on make up. I looked at myself. I was in my casual clothes. Jeans, brown uggs, and a sweater. All of a sudden I felt someone pulling my hair.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed. I turned around to see my close friend Jacob Black.

"Jake," I reprimanded!

"Sorry," he replied looking a little guilty. I narrowed my eyes but then he smiled and I coudn't resist it anymore. I gave him a hug.

"I'm surprised you aren't freaking out like all the other girls," Jake said.

"I don't know whats happening," I replied blankly. Jake gave me an incredulous look.

"You're kidding right?!," Jake exclaimed. I was about to reply but then I heard our principle start speaking into the microphone telling us to be quiet and sit down. I let out a sigh of frustration. I looked for Alice and located her in the front of the auditorium. I started to make my way towards her with Jake following close behind. I finally reached Alice and noticed she was still on her phone. I creeped up behind her.

"Alice," I said to her. She jumped and let out a started scream. Me and Jake high fived and started to laugh.

"Don't ever do that again!" Alice said embarrasedly her face turning pink.

"If you had been paying attention and stopped texting u would've noticed me," I reprimanded. Alice sticked her tounge out. I started to speak but once again the principal cut me off.

"Everyone to a seat now!." he exclaimed looking very nervous. Me, Alica and Jake quickly found a 3 open seats and we sat there. Thats when I saw it. A camera crew! What were they doing here? No wonder everyone looks so nervous.

""Good morning ladies and gentlemens," my principle said.

"Good morning," we replied monotonely.

"Our school has been chosen to such a prestigious privledge. For the next two month we will be hosting a very special guest. He wishes to experience the life of a regular student at a high school. Please welcome...Prince Edward Cullen!"

**What do you guys think? Please leave a review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved. Everything belongs to Meyer**

**Thanks for those who reviewed! Sorry for the spelling or grammer mistakes. I was in a rush to put this up.**

**Marlene3658- Thank you! I am trying to post these chapters as quick as I can. School takes up so much of my time especially AP classes. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!**

**xbabygirlx1998- Thank you for reading and favoriting! I made this chapter longer :) I have a lot of school work so I may not be able to write very long chapters**

Chapter 3

He's right in front of me. The Prince. I turned my head to see Alice's reaction. She was just staring at one of Prince Edward's guard's. And then the Prince took the microphone out of the principle's hand causing all of the girls to swoon. I felt myself roll my eyes. What a jerk. So this is why everyone was freaking out.

"Thank you, thank you", he said. Wow what a loser. He sounds like a conceited royal with a huge ego. "It is an honor to ..." And he drowned on and on. I felt myself tune him out. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out to see Rosalie Hale, a friend of mine texting me. She wanted to meet up this weekend. All of a sudden I felt Jake elbowing me. Hard.

"Ouch," I felt myself exclaim. I looked at him and asked, "What was that for?"

Jake jerked his head towards the Prince. I looked up and noticed Prince Edward was staring directly at me.

Oops. He was staring at me curiously and at the same time was rapidly talking into the microphone with ease. I guiltily put my phone back into my pocket under his gaze. He finally looked away. I decided it was time for me to tune back in.

"I will be asking for quick 5 minute interviews with each and every single one of you guys. I understand that may take a while but I will be starting as soon as possible. There are some that I may wish to speak with for more than five minutes. Do not feel troubled if I do not ask you to stay. I will only be asking very, very few. This school is not very big so I hope to finish in a week. Please don't mind me if I am in any of you're classes. I would prefer it if all of you act as if I am just any old regular student. Thank you for listening and I will now allow all of you to go back to you're studies."

Oh great. During my interview he'll probably scold me for being on my phone and not be a brainwashed dreamy girl.

"What were you thinking," Jacob asked outragedly. "Taking out you're phone like that! Very disrespectful!"

"Oh puh-lease, so when you text in class that isn't disrespectful to you're teachers?!," I replied so surprised he would talk to me like that.

"Thats different! This is the Prince. Heir to the throne," said Jake

"Thanks for stating the obvious," I replied sarcastically.

"Guys stop arguing," Alice said butting into the conversation. "We're having interviews with this guy. Future king! Aren't you looking forward to it, Bella?"

"Definitely not. I disagree with every single one of his policies and basically everything! The guy is so conceited. "

"Bella! Come to class now and stop talking to you're friends!" said Mr. C.

"Sorry," I replied to him. I started walking towards my next class. When I looked over my shoulder I saw Alicegiving me a look saying this isn't over.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not getting a lot of reviews :( I don't want to waste my time writing something no one wants to read. So the next time I'll post a chapter is when I get 25 reviews. I receive so many views but yet so little reviews. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to Meyer**

Chapter 4

"Jake wake up," I whispered in his ear.

"What? I'm asleep."

"I know that you goofball, look the teacher's looking at you," I replied.

Right at that moment the teacher said, "What do you think Mr. Black?"

"Umm," Jake said looking around the room. Then he saw the globe next to the teacher and his eyes lighted up.

I felt myself shaking my head at him. Of course he wouldn't listen to me.

"China!," he exclaimed.

" You do realize we're going into math problems right.. " the teacher replied to his "answer."

Jake's face turned red. I whispered 24 in his ear when I noticed the teacher looking at his watch.

"I'm just messing with you. The correct answer is 24," Jake sad proudly. I felt myself roll my eyes. As if he did it by himself. The teacher looked very surprised. Now that I think about it I realized I didn't know the teacher's name. Oh well.

Thankfully the bell rang so there was no time for the teacher to ask any follow up questions.

We got up packing our stuff away when all of q sudden I saw Mike Newton come up to me. He was a cool boy and everything but he was just a bit weird.

" Hey Bella!"

"Hey Mike," I said with considerably less enthusiasm. He couldn't seem to take the hint thought.

"So.. are you excited the Prince is here?"

"Umm yeah I guess."

"All the other girls are really excited. They're all dressed up and stuff," Mike replied.

"Yeah."

"So u have class next period?"

"Yeah," I replied. My one word answers didn't seem to faze him though.

"What floor?," Mike asked. Oh I know where this is leading. I had just saved Jake's arse in class. I gave Jake a look and he finally got up from his desk.

"Me and Bella are going to run an errand first," Jake said. He started to steer me towards the door.

I heard Mike say, "What errand?!" We rushed out of the room pretending we didn't hear him.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. The more reviews I get, the faster I update! Excuse any of my grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**Marlene3658: Thanks for reviewing! Yes I plan on updating a lot during the break. The more reviews I get the faster I will update! I'm taking AP European History and AP Environmental Science! Those classes are so boring and take up so much of my time! Whenever, I receive free time, I'll make sure to post chapters.**

"Where's my sweater!?" I mentally screamed at myself for waking up so late. I remember pressing snooze on my alarm clock and then falling back to sleep. I was going to be late if I didn't leave the house in three minutes to catch the bus.

Aha! I found a sweater. At this point I didn't even care that the sweater said "Ugly sweater." I remembered buying that for the ugly sweater run.

I rushed downstairs and out of the house. I managed to just barely catch the bus. Usually I would go to school by driving in my car but I have a flat tire that I didn't get time to fix.

When I reached school I saw Jessica Stanley talking to...woah. She's talking to Prince Edward. Well I wouldn't say talking. More like twirling her hair and showing her teeth. I sneakily entered school without Jessica noticing, thank God.

I slinked into Biology class next to Alice.

"What took you so long," Alice said upon seeing me.

"Woke up late."

Alice shook her head in disapproval.

_"I stay up too late._

_Got nothing in my brain._

_ At least that's what people say…." _

Shake it Off by Taylor Swift started to play from Alice's phone. I burst into laughter and everyone started to look in our direction.

If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now.

"Now, class be quiet! Today I will be announcing who will meet with Prince Edward. Please stay quiet," said Mr. Banner, my biology teacher.

I heard the order was in alphabetical order, so I'm probably not going to meet him today.

I felt sleep starting to overcome me but the one thing that would keep me awake was…

"Isabella Swan."

** Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I update! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**xSleepingSidewaysx- Thank you! I love my ugly sweater even though I don't wear it everyday!**

**gem ledginton- Thank you! What's Holly Hades?**

**vanesa- Thank you!**

**forgot password- Thanks!**

**Next time I post a chapter is when I get to 50 reviews!**

"Wait, what?!" I felt myself say.

Mr. Banner looks up from the list and gives me a reproachful look making me feel guilty. "I said you will be meeting him today at 10:30"

"But aren't we meeting him in alphabetical order?"

Mr. Banner gives me a blank look. "No you are not. Now may I continue with reading the list?" he says sarcastically.

"Yes, sir," I said blushing. Well this meeting with him is probably going to be interesting. How he is managing to talk to so many people and still manage to smile, I have no idea. I wouldn't be able to go through more than two people.

The rest of Mr. Banner's class was uneventful. I did get several compliments on my sweater though.

The bell thankfully rang after 50 minutes. I waited for Alice so we could walk to class together.

"So I had the interview with the Prince already," said Alice.

"Oh really? How was it?"

"Ehh it was kinda boring though. I started talking to one of his bodyguards rather than the Prince. His is Jasper Whitlock."

"Didn't the Prince mind?" I replied.

"I don't think so. He looked exhausted though. He was still really nice," said Alice. By then we had reached my next class.

"Bye," I said to Alice giving her a hug.

"Byeeee, good luck," Alice replied excitedly.

I laughed and said, "Thanks! At least I'm missing part of AP Euro! This is the third quiz we have had so far and the week isn't even close to coming to an end!"

"I told you not to sign up for this class!"Alice said.

"I was so naïve back then and foolish. I should've listened to you oh wise one." I said jokingly.

"Alice get to class," Ms. T said, my AP Euro teacher said. How did she know Alice's name?

"Ok, Ms. T! Bye, Bella!" said Alice.

"Get in class Ms. Swan," said Ms. T in a stern voice. She's so laid back with Alice but for me? I think she smiles more with Alice than I have ever seen her in my whole time being in her class. There's always that one teacher. I sat down in my assigned seat which was of course in the front of the room. I looked at the time. It was exactly 10:00. 30 more minutes till my interview. Great. It will be probably be filled with silence.

Ms. T started talking about the "exciting" expectations that should be done by the end of the period. We were working on an "Anatomy of the Revolution" worksheet. I repeatedly looked at the time. Soon the time read 10:28. I got up nervously. Time for the interview.

**What will happen in Bella's interview? Review! Next chapter is the interview. I'll update when this story reaches 50 reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Meyer**

**You guys reached 50 reviews! Thanks to all those who reviewed. A lot of you guys asked for longer chapters. So this one is longer than my usual ones. Next time I update is when this story reaches 75 reviews! Share this story on facebook or something so 75 reviews are reached faster. Excuse any grammer or spelling mistakes. Thank you! **

Chapter 7

Room 27 room 27 I chanted to myself. It would be just my luck to be late.

Aha! I finally reached a door that said "27". Right next to the door I saw a huge poster. There was a picture of the prince on the bottom. The top said, "5 lucky students will be picked on an exclusive tour to the royal palace! Good luck to all the students in Forks High! They will also be asked to escort the Prince to his farewell dance!"

Ha! I am so not going to be one of those 5 students. I was just about to knock on the door when a huge guy came up to me.

"Name?" he asked

"Umm Isabella Swan."

"Ah yes the Prince is waiting for you. Right this way please. My name is Emmett. Please don't hesitate to ask me for anything."

"Umm yes sir."

"Hey now, none of that "sir" business please," replied Emmett. Was this the guy that Alice was talking about? He is so not her type.

I was about to reply when he finally opened the door. My palms were sweaty by this point.

Emmet gestured for me to go through the door. "Good luck" he mouthed.

I nodded and decided something on the spot. Why do I care about what the Prince thinks of me. While yes he is very good looking, its not like I want to be his wife or anything. I know I'm not going to be picked to go to the palace. An all the girls just want him because of his power and fame. They just want to be queen. I'm never going to see him again so I'll just make this encounter last.

I strolled into the room confidently. The room was huge and was decorated in purple. Probably because the color that represents royalty is purple. This conceited little... Prince Edward was sitting in his desk looking right at me. When he saw me a flash of recognition went through his eyes. This asshole started to smirk at me.

I don't care about what he thinks of me. I don't care. I don't care. I don't care, I said to myself repeatedly.

"Well, well I recognize you!" Prince Edward exclaimed.

"Ha that's funny because I recognize you too! " I replied

The prince started to laugh and said "You're the girl who was texting while I was talking in the auditorium."

This guy was really getting on my nerves now. "Wow do you want a cookie or something for figuring that out, Prince Edward?" I asked sweetly.

The prince started to laugh again. "Actually I wouldn't mind a cookie but I have a feeling you would poison it. Can I ask you why u seem to dislike me?"

I felt trapped. I had no idea how to reply. I started to fidget with my bracelets on my hand, trying to come up with an answer.

"Well you're going to rule this country soon right? Well a lot of people are unhappy with you're father's plans and your not doing anything about it!" My voice grew an octave higher. "There are so many other things you could be doing for this country! And you're here doing what? I heard the real reason you're hear is to find a suitable wife! Go get you're own wife by your self. You're a spoiled rich kid! People are starving do something! What are you doing in this school?!" I was going to continue but I got cut off by Prince Edward.

"I'm trying everything I can to make this country happy! I can't make everyone happy that's impossible. But I'm trying to make the majority of this country happy. No one seems to appreciate what I have done! No they only want more and more!" He was going to continue but then Emmet put his hand on the Prince's shoulder.

Silence. You could've heard a pin drop.

Crap. I think I shouldn't have said anything.

"Ok maybe I had no right to say what I just said. But there were some easy opportunities for you to improve this country that you should've took advantage of!" I took a deep breath and continued, " Lets just pretend we didn't yell at each other and start fresh ok?" I put my hand out for him to shake.

" Hi my name's Isabella Swan and I recently moved here," I said. There! That sounded proffessional and neutral.

The Prince gave me a wary look.

"I don't bite, you know," I said rolling my eyes. The prince cracked a smile and eventually took my hand in his. I felt an electric shock and jerked back.

He chuckled to himself and said " Pleasure to meet you Isabella. I am Prince Edward, heir to the thine."

Wow his introduction sounded so much better compared to mine.

"Geez boast much?" I muttered to myself.

Emmet burst out laughing and so did Prince Edward. Oops I said that too loudly.

"Isabella, I think I love you," said Emmet.

" I prefer Bella please," I said.

" Ah that means beautiful in Italian," Price Edward said.

I felt myself narrow my eyes and I said, "Do I have to repeat myself?" It seems like all Prince Edward does is show off.

Prince Edward was about to reply when all of a sudden someone's voice cut him off.

"Your highness it has been 20 minutes! Shall I bring in the next girl?"

Prince Edward looked shocked. At least I wasn't the only one shocked. It had been 20 minutes already! It feels like we've been talking for merely 5 minutes

" I guess I better go back to class now, " I said.

" Yes I think you should, Bella. It was a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure I'll see you again," he said with a smile.

" We'll see about that, " I said causing him to laugh again.

Emmet led me to the door. I couldn't help but look back at the Prince one more time. He was staring right at me with a puzzled look.

**Who will be the 5 picked? What will happen at the dance? The results of which 5 picked will be in the next chapter! Next chapter will be posted when this story reaches 75 reviews! Share this story on facebook! Thank you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Meyer**

Chapter 8

Going back to class was torture. I was given a huge ton of hw and I had no idea how I was going to finish all of it. The time seemed to go backwards but eventually the bell rang, signalling it's time for lunch.

I walked to my usual table where I sat with Alice and Jacob. But, i was met with an unpleasant surprise. Jessica Stanley was sitting there talking with none other than His Royal Highness. They didn't see me yet so I allowed myself to observe their interaction intently. Prince Edward looked interested but something about his face gave me a feeling he was just being nice. Jessica was just embarrassing. She was shamelessly flirting and I had to look away from her. The Prince inched back from her very slowly and I felt a chuckle escape from my mouth.

The Prince jumped and looked around till he saw me. Wow how in the world did he hear that?!

"Isabella! I was looking -," he said till I cut him off.

"Bella," I said with as little emotion as I could muster.

" Yes, yes. I was just asking around where you sit in lunch and Jessica here said you sat in this table."

"Yeah, I sit in this table," I said uninterestedly wondering why he was even looking for me.

"Well I hope you don't mind if I sit with you today?"

So I was faced with a predicament. If I say yes and be nice then Jessica would most likely tag along. If I say no though... That would just be plainly rude.

"Uhhh," I said stupidly.

"Of course you can sit here your highness!" said Alice who had came out of nowhere.

I felt myself glare in her direction. She sweetly smiled back at me. Oh this was going to be a long lunch period.

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! Review! More reviews I get faster I update!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Meyer**

**Done with all of my ap tests! expect faster updates! :)**

Chapter 8

"So how has your high school experience been?" asks Edward smoothly,

Wow he couldn't come up with a better conversation starter. Well at least he wasn't talking about the weather. I started to prepare my answer but then Alice cut in.

"Well, you know the usual. Little bit of drama, lots of..." Alice replied excitedly.

I started to drone out Alice's rant and I noticed Jessica was basically drooling over Edward. She then just rudely cut off Alice saying

"Oh yeah I have a proposition for you your Highness. Why don't we just sit in a table where it's just us, so we can get away from the these people?" She said people like a curse word.

I can not believe she just said that.

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh wow long time since i posted! So sorry guys! I love the reviews u guys posted!**

Chapter 10

Edward turned around slowly to face Jessica.

I don't know what would have happened if Jake hadn't gotten up and steered Jessica out.

"Wow, so this is the high school drama i presume?," Edward asked. Alice began to laugh and soon I couldn't help but join.

Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at us incredously and I couldn't take it anymore.

Edward looked at us as if he was trying to figure us out. "Um so," he began until I cut him off.

"Um me and Alice have to go rush to the bathroom! Was a pleasure meeting you," I said, taking Alice by the hand and rushing her out to the direction of the exit even though that was not the way to the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed. "What were you thinking?"

"Ugh everything is just annoying me today I can't even," I replied.

"You were really rude!" she said as we left the buiilding. The sun was out and it was such a beautiful day.

"Can we just cut the rest of our classes?" I asked even though i knew it was never going to happen.

Alice just gave me a look. "Aren't they announcing who the Prince picked today?"

I started to laugh. " Do I look like i care?"


End file.
